


affection

by writeybee



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adult Rin (InuYasha), F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeybee/pseuds/writeybee
Summary: just a cutesy 3 panel comic cause i saw they are gonna have canon kids and then i got feelings
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	affection

**Author's Note:**

> me? posting inuyasha fanart in the year of the lord 2020? its more likely than you think

**Author's Note:**

> their outfits are based on that fanart from the official animator i saw floating around


End file.
